clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Clothes
Pookies often wear pre-school/baby clothes, and are almost always yellow, unless they are discolored (very rare). They sometimes wear other types of clothes for special occasions. Pookies can wear different clothes, so look out for other things too. If you are a non-member pookie, you may click here for a list of clothes you can wear. Head Items *Bee Antennae * The Tree Topper *Twinkle Twinkle Hat * Tiara (Very common on female pookies. It can be unlocked with the code "princess" and by puffle digging) * Any color Earmuffs *Feathered Tiara *Ice Crown *The Flutterby *The Befluttered *The Tuft *The Sunstriker *Ladybug Antennae *Alien Antennae (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pumpkin Antennae (Not seen often due to its rarity) * The Funster (These pookies usually have to wait longer to be picked) * The Sidetied (uncommon) * The Sidetied Too (rare) * The Sidetied Strikes Back (very rare) * Queen's Crown * Nothing (very rarely, mostly on newborns) * The Firestriker (uncommon) * The Right Stuff (sometimes) * Party Hats (very common if there is a pookie's birthday, rare when no pookie has birthday) * Stocking Hat (uncommon) * Blue Stocking Hat (Exclusive in Club Penguin Rewritten, sometimes) * Candy Cane Hat (rarely) Face Items * Nothing (Seen on almost all pookies) * Black Glasses (rarely) * Designer Glasses (very rarely) * Bubblegum (uncommon) * Wide Awake Eyes * Kitty Cat Eyes * Diva Glam Eyes * Starlet Eyes * Black/Blue/Pink mask (rarely) * Diva Sunglasses (rarely) * Jack In The Box Face (rarely) * White Diva Sunglasses (very rarely) * Red Diva Sunglasses (extremely rarely) * Pink Diva Sunglasses (extremely rarely) * Sunset Diva Sunglasses (extremely rarely) * Golden Diva Sunglasses (very extremely rarely) * Black Diva Sunglasses (rarer than very extremely rarely) Neck Items *Backpack (Pink, Blue, Red, or School) *Cape *Any Feathered Boa *Any rare and cute scarf *Seashell Necklace *Seafoam Necklace *Star Necklace *Expedition Backpack (for camping) *Life Vest (for swimming) *Fairy Wings *Hiking Backpack *Butterfly wings (For dress up or in a pookie contest as a Fairy) *Accordion (To entertain yourself and made for parents to entertain their child) *Black Tie (For Bai Bai agent) * Golden Lei * Hawaiian Lei (Not seen often due to extreme rarity) * Blue Lei (Somewhat common on non-members) *Friends Forever Lei *Pearl Necklace *Nothing (Very rarely) *Tri-Color Scarf *Blue Mail Bag (very rarely) Body Items *Spring Dress (Very uncommon, due to its rarity). *Nothing (Extremely rare, mainly seen on newborns and tummies) *Beta Hat Shirt (Very Rare) *Hockey Jersey *Any jackets with childish design (e.g. Puffle Party Jacket) *Ballerina Costume (very common to see on a pookie) * Any hoodies (Pink, blue, purple or black) *Blue Sparky Tuxedo *Cheerleader Dresses (Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink but usually blue.) *Dazzle Dress (Mostly on Divas or Pookies who act like they are rich..) * Any T-Shirts (Any kind they find cute) *Music Jam T-Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Ninja Belts (Some pookies pretend that they are diapers, and may turn them a different color to show a full diaper) *Long Johns (Rarely due to it's rarity) *Blue Long Johns (Exclusive in Club Penguin Rewritten, fairly common) *Pitch Perfect Shirt *Blue Tracksuit (Not see often) *Safety Vest *Anything that makes them looks poor (ex: Buccaneer Dress) *Any Rugby Shirts *Firefighter Jacket (common) *Ice Skating Dresses *McKenzie's Beach Outfit (mostly on newbies) *Black Suit (Common for boy and girl pookies) *Brady's Beach Outfit *Polka-dot Dress *Snowman Body *UK Hoodie (common on non-members) *I Heart My Puffle Shirts *Any Letterman Jackets *Pink Cosmic Dress *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Cheer-leading Sweater (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Green Suede Jacket *Emerald Dress *Ruby Princess Dress *Countess Dress *Sunset Dress (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Layered Sunset Dress *Bubble Dress *Yellow Summer Outfit *Gold Princess Dress *Inflatable Ducks * Pretty as a petal dress * Festive coat * Puffle Pullover * White Puffle Pullover * Seafoam dress * Any Turtleneck * Night Sky Prom Dress (common) * Amongst the Stars Mint Dress * Midnight Glamor Dress * Overalls (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Butterfly T-shirt * Snowflake T-shirt * Purple dress * Pink dress * Technicolor fairy dress (uncommon) * Fairy Princess dress * Raincoat * Enchanted Fairy dress * Snow fairy dress * Butterfly dress * Clown suit (uncommon) * Blue Sky Dress * Princess Costume * Blue Tuxedo * Pastel Petal Dress * Shamrock dress * Any color beach dress * Any parka * Classy T-shirt * Waddle On Hoodie * Any Duffle Coat (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Lavender Gown * Tie Die Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Any Daisy Zippered Hoodie * Pop Girl T-shirt * Any Ruffle Dress (common on uppies too) * Blue Star Swimsuit * Grumpunzel's Dress * Yellow Sun Dress * Lela's Red Dress (uncommon) * Buttercup Ball Gown * Lighthouse shirt * Violet Striped shirt * Yellow Winter Jacket * Bee Costume * Custom T-shirt (uncommon) * Custom Hoodie (uncommon) * Lady's Gown * Witch Hazel Dress (common on goth and emo girl pookies) * Blue Alien Costume (uncommon) * Pink Polka-Dot Dress * Fairy Costume (common) *Fluorescent Freestyle Threads (Extremely rare, you might not even see any pookie wear this in your entire pookieing career) *Beach Dress *Freestyle Threads (extremely rare) Hand Items *Teddy Bear *Holiday Teddy *Bunny Plushie *Turtle Plushie *Rockhopper Plushie *Puffle Plushie *Monkey Stuffie *Dude Stuffie * Ping Pong Racket *Paddle Ball *Ice Cream Cone *Cotton Candy * Blue Cotton Candy * Balloon (any type) *Magic Wand *Lollipop (any color) *Flower Basket (common) *Silver Wand *Mittens (any color) *Kite (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pom Poms (any color) *Blue Book *Lantern *Any Umbrella *Any Bracelet * Food (sometimes) * Nothing (uncommon) * Lightsaber (rarely) * Bow and Arrows (rarely) Feet Items *Fuzzy Boots *Sneakers (mostly blue and pink) *Ballerina slippers (common) *Bunny Slippers (any color, very common) *Stardust Slippers (blue, purple, green, or peppermint green) *Seafoam Slip Ons *Gold Sparkle Shoes * Checkered Shoes (any color) * Festive socks * Wool socks * Any Color Sandals * Slip-Ons (any color) * Nothing (uncommon) Colors Pookies are often seen wearing the following colors: *Yellow (Almost all pookies wear this) *White (pookie eggs, or when they are sick) *Red (if they are bleeding or just born/hatched) *Black (if they get burnt by fire or by the oven) *Green (if they are very sick) *Light Green (if they are very sick) *Dark Green (if they are very sick) *Light Blue (If they can't breathe, or freezing) *Purple (If they are choking) *Peach (sunburned) *Any color besides yellow (for discolored pookies. Very rare) Backgrounds Pookies are most commonly seen wearing simple backgrounds Trivia *Pookies usually have a higher chance of getting picked when they wear cute or rare clothes. * Rare pookies usually wear their rarest items, then try to look adorable and pretty so they get picked. Sometimes this stops them from getting picked because some players may think the baby is a diva. * Pookies rarely wear face items. The only face items they wear are glasses, makeup, and the bubblegum, but it is very rare. * Most pookie outfits are common on uppies as well. * Very few discolored pookies have been spotted, though they have been. * Sometimes people use Item Adders to access items such as boas or dresses they don't have. This usually results in a ban. * The August 2015 catalog brought back many rare items, and some pookie items such as the ballerina dress, blue earmuffs, ballet shoes and dresses such as the black party dress and the pink ruffle dress. Category:Pookies Category:Clothing